Afternoon Tea
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Synopsis: It's time for afternoon tea at Count D's Petshop and today there is going to be a guest. Enter Illumi Zoldyck, stopping in for a cup with the Count. What do two usually silent men talk about when in each other's company? One shot.


In a small Chinatown, down a flight of stone steps bypassed by those who did not see them, there was a small petshop known as _Count D's_. The shop catered to the customers by selling wishes, hopes, and dreams along with a rare, exotic animal every now and again. The current minder of the shop was a young Chinese man with onyx hair cut to his chin; the strands covered his right eye, which differed drastically in color from his left. The one was a soft purple, the other an otherworldly gold.

The Chinese man was walking around the main room of the shop, doing a little light cleaning, wearing a traditional changshan in muted shades. His steps were ghostly as he traversed the large room, avoiding the old-fashioned sofa and high-back chairs, the small tea table in the center, and the end tables set around the edges of the room. All the animals were in the back room, aware that today a special guest was coming and the Count did not want them about.

All the animals of the shop had a secret, one that was guarded zealously by Count D and his grandfather Sofu-D. Of their own free will, every animal who claimed the shop as sanctuary could communicate with and take human form. The Count's guest was someone who could possible see things he should not. When an elder in his family first appeared seeking an animal at the shop, something which would be fiercely loyal and obedient to only him and lesser so to his descendants, the two counts had discovered their customer was too sharp eyed to be up to any good. However, there was no way they could refuse the animal who wished to go with the man. Sofu-D had allowed the man to take the wolf-like pup on three conditions:

1) To feed him fresh meat, preferably human or pork.

2) Enough space would be given for him to run free without unnatural obstructions.

3) Once per year a member of the family would come to the shop bearing news of the wolf.

The coo-coo-clock chirped the hour as a respectful knock was heard from the outer door of the petshop. The Count smiled, forever amused at the punctuality this man possessed. He knew, before he opened the door, who the man behind it would be.

Illumi Zoldyck.

He stood opposite the Count, dressed so as not to attract attention in the busy streets. His long hair was the same shade as the Count's with wide black eyes which flickered with little light. The first time the Count had met the now-twenty-four-year-old man, he was nearly taken aback by the similarities he shared with his own father. The hair length was the most striking feature the two shared, but their personality traits were almost mirrored. Unfortunately, where Illumi excelled in responsibility and duty his own father was severely lacking.

A small frown marred the Count's brow as he thought of his father, who had left him in his grandfather's care when he was barely more than a whelp.

Illumi inclined his head, the small frown reflecting on his face but his eyes still appeared dead.

"Have I arrived at a bad time Count D?" Illumi asked the Chinese man, who had not, for once, graciously invited him inside for tea upon his arrival. This was the first time such an occurrence had happened since Illumi had inherited this duty at the young age of ten.

"No, no. Please, come in Illumi." Count D stepped inside to allow the young assassin in. "I trust you will find the chair more comfortable while I prepare our tea, two sugars correct?"

The Count walked into the hidden kitchenette, not waiting to see Illumi's subtle nod. Count D was not one to forget even the smallest of details. As the Count disappeared, Illumi took his time to move across the room. His movements were overly calculated, accommodating the recent injury he had obtained on his left leg; his femur had been nearly snapped after a poor landing during his last assignment.

How the Count had already known about it mystified the seasoned assassin.

Illumi settled comfortably onto one of the two high-backed chairs, knowing which one the Count preferred. He readjusted his leg as the Chinese man returned, pushing a teacart.

Count D smiled at the assassin, taking in the sight of his straight posture and arms settled lightly on in his lap. It was a pleasure for the Count to entertain someone who for once knew how to sit and keep his mouth shut.

Leon was fine company when he was quiet but, Count D mused, the only time Leon was quiet was when something worse than usual was a foot.

"Count D?" Illumi's quiet voice brought him D's immediate attention. The Count realized he had been standing there for longer than necessary and immediately proceeded to pour the tea into a china cup decorated with a delicate purple orchid.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, handing the cup to the aristocrat, "my mind seems to be preoccupied today."

"I can always return another day if that would be more suitable for you Count D." The assassin leaned forward to place the cup on the table, making to stand up but D waved his hand down.

"No, no. Please forgive me. You traveled quite a distance already; it would be wasted for you to return without fulfilling your duty. You have my undivided attention." Count D poured his own cup and sat in the other high-backed chair, settling into his usual position of his left leg crossed over his right.

"Very well." The two raven haired men sat in companionable silence, sipping politely at their tea. As the time stretched on, neither seemed inclined to voice their thoughts.

Count D was back to thinking about the blonde detective who was very likely to force his way in at any moment, ruining the perfect serenity. As much as D pretended to be affronted with Leon's all-American attitude though, in truth the Chinese man was amused by him.

Across from the introspecting Count sat Illumi, who himself was absorbed into his own world of musings. However, Illumi's thoughts were on a much darker level then his silent companion's. The eldest of the Zoldyck brothers was analyzing what had gone wrong on the last assignment. He replayed the whole scenario in his mind, backwards, but could not discover why his leg had not been able to withstand his weight from that three story drop. His thoughts soon went back farther, to the early days of his training.

As the eldest of the five children in the next generation, Illumi had been the model – the guinea pig. His father, Silva, was more experienced when it came to training his first born son because he could draw on his own childhood experiences. However, it was _not_ Silva who had trained his son. His wife, Kikyo, was the one in charge of Illumi's first years of life. Illumi's mother had not been raised in the Zoldyck household; she had no concept of how to train an assassin. She had gone through the process by trial and error; even his younger brother Milluki had not escaped the torture of a learning torturer.

An ironic smile pulled the corners of the assassin's lips up, catching the attention of his host who returned the look with a slight upturn of his own lips.

"My, my Illumi… What has you smiling?" The Count asked, setting aside his empty cup of tea.

"Nothing, Count D." The assassin also set aside his cup, declining the offer of another. Illumi had never been fond of the bitter liquid, but manners and training always took priority over his personal preferences.

"How is Mike doing? Have the terms of the contract been followed?" Count D asked, knowing full well the answers he would be given. They would be the identical answers Illumi had spoken for the past thirteen years.

"Mike is ideal. My family has been dutifully feeding him the meat he requires, and the size of our estate, as you undoubtedly remember, is more than adequate for him to run." A monotonous response, like a tape being played over and over. The only time the Count had heard even a hint of emotion in the young man's voice was the first time he had arrived on the Count's doorstep.

It had been another city, but the shop was no different. Nor had Count D's appearance changed in those fourteen years. Illumi was the one who was constantly changing. He had grown from the small, frightened, boy of ten to the man of twenty-four who now sat so confidently. That first visit was the one D remembered the most.

First impressions, after all, were more memorable than any other impression one could make.

* * *

It had been decided that when the young Illumi Zoldyck had reached the age of ten that he could be entrusted with the responsibility of traveling to visit the grandson of the man who had sold them Mike. So with little to go on, besides an address and a city, Illumi had set off to find this so called 'Count D'.

The small Zoldyck had found the petshop with surprising ease, but was more surprised when the Count had answered his knock that first visit. When Illumi had been told he would be meeting the petshop owner's grandson, Illumi was not sure what age the man would be but never had he expected to see a man who was barely in his twenties wearing unfamiliar attire and odd colored eyes. Count D had simply smiled and invited the boy in, offering him tea.

"My name is Count D, and I am currently minding the shop in my grandfather's absence. Are you looking for a pet?" D had watched as the boy sat stiffly on the sofa, feet hanging off the floor, and his eyes constantly moving. It had taken a moment for the boy to respond, settling his large eyes back on his host.

"I am from the Zoldyck family. Father told me I was supposed to see you and tell you whatever you wished to know about Mike."

Count D smiled as the boy wavered. He had tried to keep his voice steady and dull, but there had been an air of awe as well. The young boy was amazed that a place like this shop could exist.

"I see, and what is your name?" Again, it took the boy a moment to answer.

"Illumi. My name is Illumi Zoldyck."

The conversation had taken a natural lull as the two sipped at their tea. Count D was thinking about the boy in front of him, and Illumi wondered if he could somehow slip away and explore. Neither was bothered by the silence, they both preferred it to awkward small talk.

"Illumi," D's voice caught the boy's attention and waited until his black eyes locked with his own dual colored ones. "Tell me about Mike."

"What do you want to know?" He countered immediately.

"Whatever you wish to share with me." Count D smiled softly, noting the tensing in the young Illumi's shoulders. _He really is mistrustful of me… he has intelligence and follows his instincts_, D thought as Illumi mulled over what to tell the unknown Chinese man.

"Mike is…" Illumi faltered before speaking with more confidence. "Mike is happy with us. He has plenty of room to run and he never goes hungry. Father is always saying how quiet it is now that we have Mike to deal with the intruders."

"I'm glad to hear that. And what do you think of him Illumi? Do you like Mike?"

This time the young Zoldyck swallowed. He had never been asked something like that. What did it mean to 'like' something? His parents had never cared about his opinions, never asked him questions. For him, it was simply about training and completely whatever he was told to do. There was no need to think unnecessary thoughts, or dwell on something which could not be put to use later.

So did Illumi like Mike?

"I… do not know. I do not resent him." The boy looked away from the shop minder's knowing eyes. They were the kind of eyes that could unsettle the most steely of minds, and Illumi was only a boy. A boy assassin to be sure, but still young compared to the Count.

"Maybe one day you will be able to tell me more." Count D smiled, saying nothing more until the boy's nerves settled and he could once more return his full attention on the older man. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me about the wolf?"

"No."

"Oh, but I'm sure there is more. You did not come all this way to simply tell me only that? What has happened since last year?" D's questions were pointed, he did not hide the disappointment he felt towards the young boy's attitude.

"… I guess there is _one_ thing still to tell you."

Count D smiled as the boy settled back, growing increasingly more comfortable in the shop. This first meeting was what had set the foundation for the relationship they now shared. However, the following year Illumi had lost most of that insecurity he had first showed.

The Count had never inquired as to why, simply let the explanation fall to him not understanding the development of humans.

* * *

There was only one thing the Count had never truly been able to shove from his mind; why did Illumi Zoldyck arrive with more injuries in recent years than any time before?

"Thank you for the tea Count D."

"Leaving so soon? You have only just arrived!" The Count leaned forward to refill the assassin's cup, knowing he would never leave like this. Sometimes being _too_ polite had its disadvantages, disadvantages Count D fully intended on exploiting to find his answers.

"I cannot stay too much longer, there is still work I must complete before returning home." Illumi sighed, picking up the freshly filled cup and adding the customary two spoonfuls of sugar before taking a sip.

"Of course, but I'm sure you can spare another five minutes to help fulfill some of my curiosity." D hid the smirk behind the lip of his cup, enjoying the show as Illumi's head came up and pierced him with an un-amused glare. Or as much of a glare as an emotionless mask can show.

The assassin remained silent, drinking the hot liquid in measured sips until the Count spoke again.

"You have been taking more risks in your jobs have you not Illumi? Resulting in more physical injuries." After the first shock Illumi had received from the Count, he had locked down any further tells, therefore this blunt question did not faze the assassin as much as the Count had been hoping. "You are free not to answer. I am, after all, just simply curious."

D took another sip of the cooling tea, keeping his eyes locked onto the Zoldyck's face. Every small twitch was seen by the Count. It only took Illumi a fraction of a second to process what Count D had said and was already forming a reply.

"You are free to question about whatever you wish."

"My, how generous of you. I will take that as a refusal to answer on your part."

"Take it however you wish."

D sighed, wondering why he had questioned in the first place. The two men finished their second cups at the same time, having drank in a silence that was no longer as comfortable as all the ones before.

"Thank you for the tea." Illumi placed the delicate cup on the table, standing up to leave without an interruption from his host this time.

"I look forward to seeing you next year Illumi." D stood to show his guest out, though it was hardly needed. The assassin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Next year." He promised.

Count D closed the outer door of the petshop, locking it once more. He walked on ghostly feet to gather up the dirty tea set, wanting to refresh it before his second guest of the day appeared. Leon was always coming by the shop in the late afternoon for tea, bringing assorted treats in the hopes of bribing D to fork over information.

From the back of the shop D heard the animals moving, they knew his guest had left and they would soon venture out again. The first ones to appear were T-chan, Pon-chan, and Ten-chan. D smiled at them and set out a fresh pot of brewed tea and the three animals' personal cups. He also set out a plate of cookies for them to snack on while he returned to washing the first tea set.

The normal sounds of the petshop filtered through the room to reach the Count's ears. There was nothing quite like the shop, D thought.

As the coo-coo-clock in the main room chirped out the hour a pounding on the outer door sent the Count rushing to answer it. There was only one man the Count knew who would knock like that.

"Good afternoon my dear detective." D greeted the blonde haired blue eyed officer, who was holding out a white box from one of D's favourite dessert shops.

"Hey Count, brought you something."

"Wonderful!" D clapped his hands and allowed the detective to enter before closing the door once more. "I just brewed a fresh pot of tea for us to enjoy these with."

In a small Chinatown, down a flight of stone steps bypassed by those who did not see them, there was a small petshop known as _Count D's_. The shop catered to the customers by selling wishes, hopes, and dreams along with a rare, exotic animal every now and again.

* * *

_A/N: Count D meets Illumi Zoldyck for a cup of tea... I have NO idea how my mind comes up with these things. But this turned out way longer than I ever thought it would, I mean it's over 3000 words! That has to be one of my longest one shots EVER! And my first crossover. _

_Please review and let me know what you thought! Like? Dislike? Should I stop writing when I'm sleep-deprived?_

_Hahaha... probably a major yes to that last question, so I'll say good morning/good afternoon/good night to everyone! *waves*_


End file.
